


you used to call me on my cellphone

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, You Accidently Texted The Wrong Number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You Accidently Texted Me By Accident AU</p><p>{ Magnus accidently texts Alec by mistake and some how the two become friends.<br/>Then online dating occurs and then boyfriends in real life occurs. }</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Malec fic ;)

'Hello! Is this the cute guy I met at that bar ;)' The text read but I don't drink, and I never go to bars or give random people my number.

I checked the number again making sure it wasn't anyone I know. 

'I think you have the wrong number.' I sent back. 

The reply was instant, 'Oh! That may make more sense, sorry for the confusion, I don't know your name other wise I would have put it at the end.' 

I laughed a little at that. 

'Its alright, and my name is Alec.' I replied.

Why did I do that? I never give out information like thay! Expesially not to possible axe murderers. 

'Hmm, Alec, thats a nice name, is it short for anything? My name is Magnus.' 

Magnus, thats a unusual name, but not unusual in a bad way, but in a good way.

'Its short for Alexander. Nice to meet you Magnus.' 

He replied instantly, 'Alexander, I like it, and nice to meet you as well, darling.' 

I blushed at him calling me 'darling.' I know I shouldnt be, but I am. 

':)' 

';)' 

We didn't text anymore for a while after that.


	2. Chapter 2

'Did you ever wonder how something you think is just a small thing in your life, and then it turns out to have a huge impact on you?' 

Its been three weeks since he accidently texted me, of course that would be his idea of a hello. 

But it did make me think, I've never thought about it before. 

'I never have, but I can c your point.' I replied to Magnus. 

'Hmm, maybe that will be us one day. We don't know each other but maybe one day we will, and maybe then we could both have a equal amount of impact on each other.' 

I didn't know what to reply to that.   
But I hope it was true.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus texted pretty frequent after that. 

No reason for it, he just did.

I texted him back as well, we shared stories about our life's and about what we like.

I learned that Magnus was flamboyant and outgoing, and he learned I was reserved and quiet. 

Izzy almost found out about him, luckily, I got their in time before she saw the message. 

Today me and Magnus are going to face time for the first time, despite each other practically knowing what the other looks like, I can't help but be nervous. 

What if he doesn't like the way I look? 

Wish me luck.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec sighed, moment of truth. 

He pressed the button on his iPhone that face timed his companion. 

It rang twice before Magnus picked up. 

Alec almost gasped at the sight, Magnus was stunningly attractive, he looked down at his own body, hoping he wasn't to ugly.

"Alexander!" Magnus chirped happily. 

"Hi.." Alec said quietly as he squirmed in his seat. 

Magnus squinted his eyes, "You never told me you were this hot, I should've brought sunglasses." 

Alec blushed.

Magnus laughed, "Sorry Alexander, I didn't mean to embarrass you." 

"You didn't." 

Magnus smiled.

"Alec!" Isabelle yelled from downstairs.

"I got to go Magnus, sorry to cut this short." Alec said sadly. 

Magnus waved him off, "Don't be, I understand, till next time Alexander." 

Alec smiled and ended the call. 

He was so going to kill his sister.


	5. Chapter 5

"So we've been talking for a while, and since I have found out we live close by, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out to dinner, with me, soon?" Magnus asked.

Alec was surprised, he had never been asked out before.

"Sure, that sounds fun."Alec stated slowly. 

Magnus smiled, "perfect! What's your address, I will come pick you up, I'd say, 7pm tonight?" Magnus asked. 

"That sounds good, and its West Angel Rd. House number 69." 

"Okay, darling! Well I've gotta run, chairman meow is just begging for attention." 

"Okay, bye Magnus!"

"Goodbye, Alexander!" Then they hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..Should I make another Malec story, or nah?


End file.
